1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer jig for a distance measuring laser and more particularly to a stabilizer jig for holding a distance measuring laser steady when measuring distances at an angle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Accurate measurements are critical in any type of building or manufacturing in order that various components fit correctly and match the original design. In particular, in construction environments it is critical that accurate measurements are taken so that the constructed building meets code requirements and follows the design of the architect and engineers. Of particular importance are measurements where prefabricated or pre-engineered products are being installed, since the pre-engineered product will not fit properly if the dimensions at the construction location are inaccurate. This may not only prevent the installation of the pre-engineered device, but may require part of the building to be rebuilt, thus causing expensive delays.
Any number of traditional tools have been developed for measuring distances on construction sites. Thus, standard rulers in the form of tape measures are well known. Other surveying devices, such as theodolites, are also used to measure differences in height along long horizontal distances. Other measuring instruments, such as protractors, can be used for measuring angles. Generally, the accuracy of these instruments is determined by the care in which they are utilized. However, there may be other determining factors in their accuracy, such as the ability to stretch a tape measure taut over a long distance.
A number of newer instruments have also been developed which are very accurate when used properly. For example, a distance measuring laser is now available which emits a laser beam and calculates the distance to a target spot where the beam is reflected back to the unit. Such a device usually determines the time that the light takes to travel to the target and back and calculates the distance thereby. While this type of device is very accurate, it must be held in a steady position and not be allowed to move during the course of the measurement. This can be especially difficult when the distance measured is not a simple horizontal or vertical distance, but must be measured along an angle so that no solid surface is present on which the device may be placed.
One type of installation in which it is especially critical to obtain accurate measurements is in the installation of escalator systems in buildings. Typically, the escalator is built in the factory according to certain specifications and dimensions. The installation site must match these measurements in order for the escalator to fit properly. These dimensions can be very difficult to measure since the escalator often extends from a pit on a lower floor to a landing area on an upper floor where the pit and the landing area are some distance from each other horizontally. In particular, it is very difficult to measure the distance along the angle from the edge of the pit to the landing area because it is measured at an angle over a fairly long distance. Furthermore, these measurements must be conducted before the building is in the final construction phase, so that many of the floors are not yet built up to their final height.
Current procedures require that the construction site be reviewed before the escalator is manufactured so that there are no errors between the manufactured escalator and the corresponding dimensions at the construction site. Many of these measurements can be relatively easily determined using either a simple tape measure or a distance measuring laser, especially where the dimensions are relatively short and are along a simple horizontal or vertical dimension. These determinations may be aided by a multi-direction laser, which can simultaneously establish a beam in three mutually perpendicular directions. This helps to establish baselines and determine the straightness of walls in more than one direction. However, one particular measurement which is difficult to obtain using hand-held tools is the accurate measurement of distances along an incline, such as from one floor to the next, which is very common in escalator installations.